


Unlaced

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, shoelaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's shoes trigger memories of last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlaced

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/)**cyn_ful** challenged me this morning to write a 'drabble about shoelaces', and this is what came of that! Enjoy!

Title: Unlaced  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: H/D  
Words: 100  
Summary: Harry's shoes trigger memories of last night.  
Notes: [](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/profile)[**cyn_ful**](http://cyn-ful.livejournal.com/) challenged me this morning to write a 'drabble about shoelaces', and this is what came of that! Enjoy!

 

Unlaced

  
Harry grabbed his trainers, stopping short of pulling them on.

He remembered.  
 __  
"Care to play a game, Potter?"

Harry looked around the crowded sushi bar. "What, here?"

Draco tilted his head with a silent 'follow me', his predatory grin made Harry's temperature rise. The water closet wasn't ideal, but it came equipped with a large mirror and a locking door. With a snap, Harry's trainers sagged open, his stolen shoelaces appearing in his lover's hands.

"Undress me with your hands bound. Your reward depends on your success."

Harry smiled, useless shoes in hand. It had been a worthy sacrifice.


End file.
